


Thoughts

by Moonwave



Series: Drowning [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Robot Feels, Sad Robots, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwave/pseuds/Moonwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is drowning in thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.

Sometimes, thoughts overwhelmed Soundwave. Sometimes, thoughts were too much. Soundwave hated being alone. All the cold, dark thoughts he tried to suppress came crawling up out of the shadows of his mind. _Blaster didn't love him._ Soundwave had tried again and again to stomp down on that thought but he never quite could. _All his cassettes would die._ That was another one he couldn't entirely quell. Soundwave's thoughts swirled and danced and hurt him, hurt him so very much. _He wasn't useful to Lord Megatron. All the other Decepticons thought he was a joke. He should just die. Everyone would be happier without him._

When Blaster finally got home, Soundwave was curled up in their berth. Blaster laid down next to him. Soundwave asked in a small, childlike voice,  "Do you really love me?"

Of all the things to hear from Soundwave, Blaster was expecting that the least. "What? Of course I do, Sounders. You know I do." Blaster reached over and pulled Soundwave against him. He didn't understand why Soundwave was asking him that. "I don't know why you're asking me, but I love you so, so much."

Soundwave smiled slightly and rested his head against Blaster's chest. "I love you too."

Blaster laid a kiss against Soundwave's mask, and the two drifted off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote for my OTP.


End file.
